Reunited
by Ayaka Aoi
Summary: "Tenanglah, walaupun aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, perasaanku tetap sama. Entah tiga tahun yang lalu, atau di masa sekarang, atau tiga tahun ke depan– perasaanku takkan berubah." / Kaito/Meiko / OS / 3rd PoV / Warnings inside / RnR?


Derap suara sepatu berhak tinggi memecah keheningan malam. Sepatu elegan berwarna merah itu membawa sang pemakai melewati jalan bersalju yang sudah tak ramai lagi. Tubuh jenjangnya yang ideal melenggang di dalam gelapnya kota yang kini tertidur dalam dingin yang menusuk. Rambut yang berwarna senada dengan penampilannya –sepatu, dan gaunnya yang juga berwarna merah– terurai begitu saja, menggantung tanpa menyentuh bahunya yang sedikit terekspos. Ia berjalan dengan anggun ke suatu tujuan yang sudah jelas arahnya.

Di ujung jalan sana, tampak seorang lelaki sedang berdiri. Menantinya.

.

.

.

**VOCALOID** © **Crypton Future Media**and it's **affiliates**

Inspired from Japanese myth: Hone-onna

**short OS**, **typo**(s), **fast-plotted**, (maybe) **OOC, 3rd person**' POV, etc

Kaito/Meiko

.

.

.

_Ia masih berdiri di sana –di depan pintu ruangan dalam sebuah rumah sakit– dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tatapan yang mengatakan bahwa ia ingin semuanya yang ia tahu adalah salah. Ia masih berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi yang kosong. Ekspresi yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika semua yang ia tahu adalah benar. Ia masih berdiri di sana dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang seakan organ dalamnya itu bisa meledak kapan saja._

_Ia masih berdiri di sana. Mematung. Semua yang ada di dalam kepalanya terus berputar. Mengenai berbagai pertanyaan, berbagai dugaan dan berbagai sanggahan– semua yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan. Semua memorinya bagai terulang kembali. Ia mencari jawaban, ia mencari kesimpulan._

_"__Nii-chan__..."_

_Suara pelan yang parau itu menarik lelaki itu kembali ke realita. Kepada kenyataan yang tidak ingin ia percaya. Suara gadis yang usianya berbeda empat tahun lebih muda darinya. Gadis yang sangat menyayangi__nii-chan__nya lebih dari apapun, meski kini ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk__nii-chan__nya itu. Dan yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah hal terakhir yang ia bisa lakukan untuk saudaranya satu-satunya itu._

_"Kai-__nii...__"_

_Gadis berusia empat belas itu menggenggam erat tangan kakak lelakinya. Begitu eratnya seakan ia takut jika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membawa kakaknya pergi begitu saja. Matanya yang sembab terasa memanas kembali. Pipinya yang semula kering kini basah lagi. Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas ia menghapus airmatanya sendiri yang mengalir perlahan. Ia merasakan sesak dan pedih. Jika ia merasakan seperti itu, lalu bagaimana dengan kakaknya?_

_Gadis ber__ponytail__itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah kakaknya yang ia sayang. Yang ia dapatkan adalah hal yang sama dengan sebelumnya; wajah tanpa ekspresi dengan pandangan kosong. Tak ada mata yang sembab, tak ada isak tangis yang menyesakkan. Kakaknya belum berpindah dari tempatnya semula– jangankan itu, ia bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali dari sana. Tangis gadis bersurai hijau toska panjang itu kembali memecah keheningan lorong rumah sakit seraya memeluk kakaknya erat._

_Lelaki itu memandang kosong apa yang ada di balik pintu di hadapannya melalui kaca yang tampak tembus pandang. Terbujur kaku seorang wanita yang kini ditangisi oleh keluarga di sekelilingnya. Seorang wanita dengan senyum damai yang terukir di wajahnya, seakan ia hanya diam tertidur saja untuk bangun kembali beberapa saat kemudian. Hal yang nyatanya tidak akan pernah terjadi._

.

.

.

_Ia masih berdiri di sana –masih dengan ekspresi yang belum luntur dari wajahnya. Tatapan kosongnya kini ditutup oleh kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan, tertuju pada batu hitam kelam yang teronggok di atas tanah bertaburkan bunga-bunga. Tanah yang mendekap erat sebuah peti berukir di mana seorang wanita cantik bersemayam di sana. Wanita yang cerdas dan ceria, wanita yang pergi dengan usianya yang singkat. Wanita yang banyak membuat kenangan di dalam memori setiap orang yang mengingatnya._

_Tidak terkecuali lelaki itu. Lelaki bersurai biru yang hingga kini masih diam seribu bahasa. Seakan mengabaikan eksistensi orang lain selain dirinya dan _dia.

_"Kai-__nii,__kau mau memberikan bunga untuk__nee-san__?"_

_Seorang gadis yang memiliki bola mata yang sama dengannya menawarkan seikat bunga segar kepadanya. Seikat bunga penuh mawar merah –rangkaian bunga yang tentunya tidak umum untuk diletakkan di makam. Tetapi bunga inilah yang__ia__suka._

_Lelaki itu menerima tawaran dari adiknya itu dan meletakkan buket bunga itu di atas batu hitam dengan tangannya yang gemetar. Kini ia merasakan gemuruh dalam dadanya yang berkecamuk. Pedih. Sesak. Tetapi tetap saja, semua emosi itu tidak sampai ke permukaan. Ia mengusap batu yang terukir sebuah nama di sana. Nama seseorang yang takkan pernah ia lupakan. Bibir pucatnya bergerak, berucap dengan lirih,_

.

.

.

"Kaito!" Wanita dengan wajah yang mempesona dan postur ideal itu mempercepat langkahnya dan memeluk lelaki yang menunggunya sedari tadi itu. Lelaki bersyal biru itu membalas pelukan sang wanita itu lebih dalam –mendekapnya seakan ia tidak ingin wanitanya itu lepas dari dekapannya. Senang akan sambutan yang ia dapat, wanita berbusana serba merah itu mengecup kening lelakinya itu, Kaito.

"Mengapa kau menungguku di luar? Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" tanya sang wanita sedikit kesal –dengan memainkan rambut lelakinya yang dijatuhi salju yang dingin.

"Karena kau lama sekali, Meiko. Aku sudah menunggumu, tahu." Kaito melepaskan syal yang ia kenakan dan melingkarkannya di leher wanitanya, Meiko. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan halus Meiko dan menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah minimalis miliknya, rumah hasil kerja kerasnya yang kini ia tempati.

Kaito mengantarkan Meiko untuk duduk di depan perapian yang hanya berada di kamar tidurnya dan membuatkan segelas cokelat panas untuknya. Ia menyiapkan semuanya seraya bersenandung senang. Dari jauh ia mendengar wanitanya berteriak kepadanya.

"Kaito, aku mau sa–"

"–tidak boleh," potong lelaki itu dari dalam dapur tanpa mengijinkan Meiko menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yang dipotong perkataannya hanya bisa cemberut. Ia kemudian menggenggam erat syal biru yang masih ia kenakan, dan menghirup aroma vanila yang menguar dari syal itu. Aroma yang begitu familiar untuknya. Aroma yang sangat ia senangi. Aroma yang membuatnya larut dan terlena.

Kristal crimson itu menerawang jauh saat seseorang datang, duduk di sampingnya dengan segelas cokelat panas di tangannya. Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Sedang melamunkan apa?" tanyanya singkat.

Meiko tersentak dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Ah, tenang. Aku selalu punya stok sake untukmu, Meiko," Kaito tertawa ringan, "setelah kau menghangatkan tubuhmu dulu," ia menyodorkan gelas yang hangat itu. Meiko mengangguk dan meraih gelas itu, meminum isinya perlahan.

"Kaito," panggil Meiko lirih.

"Hn?"

"Kau lebih kurus sekarang," ujarnya seraya memegang tangan Kaito erat, "ada apa?" sambungnya.

Kaito tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum simpul kepada wanitanya itu. Kekasihnya yang ia sayangi lebih dari apapun.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya singkat. Lagi, Meiko memasang ekspresi cemberut di wajahnya.

"Itu perkataan–"

Perkataan Meiko terputus, saat tiba-tiba bibir Kaito beradu dengannya. Ia sedikit terkejut, sementara Kaito merengkuhnya dalam. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain membalas kecupan kekasihnya itu, membagi manisnya cokelat hangat yang masih tersisa di mulutnya. Dalam panasnya suhu tubuh Kaito yang menguar, Meiko mulai mengikuti permainan lelakinya itu saat Kaito memainkan lidahnya. Mereka larut dalam rasa yang sama untuk beberapa lama.

"Aku merindukanmu, tahu," ucap Kaito seraya menatap kedua mata milik kekasihnya dalam.

"Kau kira aku tidak? Aku selalu ingin bersamamu, Kaito..." Meiko mengigit bibir bawahnya dan membiarkan tangannya melepaskan kancing-kancing kemeja Kaito. Ia mengelus perlahan dada bidang kekasihnya itu dan menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap wajah lelaki berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu.

"Kita akan bersama, bersatu selamanya. Segera. Bersabarlah, Meiko." Ia mengecup kening Meiko lembut. Tangannya yang memeluk tubuh Meiko mulai menarik resleting di bagian belakang gaun yang dikenakan Meiko. Meiko tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menyandarkan dirinya ke tubuh kekasihnya. Memasrahkan semuanya kepada kekasihnya.

"Kau lebih agresif hari ini, Kaito," bisiknya lirih.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Kaito. Ia mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya ala _bridal style_ ke atas kasurnya yang berlapiskan _cover_biru gelap. Ia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

"Sudah berapa lama waktu terlewatkan sejak hari itu, Kaito?"

"Hm, tiga tahun?"

"Oh, yeah. Terakhir kau mengucapkan itu... tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Tenanglah, walaupun aku tidak pernah mengatakannya, perasaanku tetap sama. Entah tiga tahun yang lalu, atau di masa sekarang, atau tiga tahun ke depan– perasaanku takkan berubah."

.

.

.

"**_I love you_****, Meiko.****_For eternity_****."**

.

.

.

_End_

.

.

.

_Meanwhile..._

.

.

.

Gadis berbusana hijau-hitam itu menyusuri bangunan yang sepi tak berpenghuni itu. Rumah minimalis di mana kakak lelakinya pernah tinggal di sana. Ia berniat untuk membereskan segala yang ada di sana karena pihak keluarganya berencana untuk menjual rumah itu. Rumah yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya, meskipun kakak tersayangnya tinggal di sini.

"_Nii-chan..._kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?" Ia membereskan kamar yang tampaknya pernah ditempati kakaknya. _Bedcover_ berwarna biru –yang ternoda oleh merahnya darah tanpa ia sadari– masih ada di sana dan semua perabot yang berwarna senada dengan gradasi yang berbeda. Ia tahu bahwa ini kamar kakaknya. Ia memasukkan barang-barang yang ada ke dalam keranjang yang ia bawa.

"Kalau kau tetap tinggal di rumah keluarga... Kalau kau tidak menjauh dan memilih menjadi _workaholic_dan bersikap tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi..."

Ia duduk di pinggir kasur yang sudah beberapa lama tidak digunakan. Ia merasa lemas seketika. Ingin rasanya ia melupakan semua yang terjadi belakangan ini, tetapi ia tidak mampu. Ia hanya bisa menjeda pekerjaannya dan terisak sendirian, saat tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah artikel yang digunting di selipan kasur dari sudut matanya. Ia mengelap air matanya dan meraih artikel itu.

Ia mendelikkan matanya saat membaca _headline_ artikel yang bertanggalkan di suatu hari di tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Gadis tujuh belas tahun... tewas akibat kekerasan seksual?"

Tersurat ketidakpercayaannya semakin lama ia membaca artikel tersebut.

"Seperti yang kukira... tidak semudah itu kau melepasnya, _nii-chan_. Selama tiga tahun ini..."

.

.

.

Angin bertiup lembut, mengayunkan surai panjang yang diikat dua milik gadis itu. Suara gesekan ranting kering dapat terdengar bagai bersahutan, suasana di tempat lapang itu benar-benar sepi. Gadis itu menunduk, dan meletakkan salah satu dari seikat bunga di atas batu hitam kelam itu. Di mana tiga tahun yang lalu ia juga menaburkan bunga-bungaan bersama kakaknya tersayang.

Ia berpindah ke batu hitam yang ada di sebelahnya, dan meletakkan seikat bunga yang tersisa. Terukir nama seseorang yang ia cintai di sana. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia mengusap batu berukir itu.

"_I love you, onii-chan."_

.

.

.  
_End_

.

.

.

_Review, please?_


End file.
